Sapphire Milotic's Series of One Shots
by Sapphire Fairy
Summary: These are my One Shots. I'll add most of them as soon as possible. Come here for Romance and Comedy. Sometimes action and others.


_Ok, guys, my first One-Shot. I plan to make more of them. This is one of them. I love reviews. And critism too, I can handle. Now here it is._

Misty's Song

"Hey! Isn't this an advert for the Singing Contest in Cerulean City! Boy am I lucky! A Singing Contest and in Cerulean too! I'll have to prepare back at the Gym!" Said a completely different Misty. She had let down her hair instead of tying it into a ponytail. Her whole look changed. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and blue pants. Her good friend Erika, from Celadon, gave her a flower yesterday, and she pinned it onto her shirt. She found this advert on the ground and had picked it up to read what it said. She then headed back to the Cerulean Gym to inform her sisters. They would definitely join the contest.

What could I say? Misty's sisters were popular and they wanted to be famous worldwide. They could make records and sell them worldwide. They'd do anything to become richer and more famous.

Back at the Gym,

"Misty! You're back I see," shouted an enthusiastic Violet, her older sister with blue hair. She wore a purple dress and her pink haired sister, Lily, came running up to her wearing a pink dress.

"Hey, guys-"

"Wait, Misty! I have a date with Dorian tonight! Oh, he said he would be picking me up at four to watch a movie, and then we'll go have a romantic candlelit dinner. Doesn't that sound like a perfect date?"

"But Lily-"

"Honk! Honk!"

"Oh! That's Dorian's car! He's here already! Well, I'm ready, so bye! Misty come with me for a while, Dorian would like to see you!"

"Lily! Whoa!"

But it was no use trying to pull back. Lily had a firm grip on her and dragged her out to meet Dorian. Ok, Misty had to admit. Dorian looked handsome and all but she had a crush on him.

"Too bad I'm not good enough for him." Thought a sad Misty, who hated to see her sisters' boyfriends. But she had no choice, Misty had too.

"Hey, Misty!"

"Oh!"

"Hi, Misty!" Said Dorian in a calm voice.

"Hi, Dorian," said Misty nervously.

"I forgot to tell you something. We'll have a Pokemon Battle after we know who's been crowned the best singer in tomorrow's singing contest. I'm entering with Lily! We'll only battle if Lily and I win!"

"Yup! Dorian is always so good to me!"

"Well, Bye Misty!"

"Yup Bye, Baby Sis!"

"Ok, bye you two!"

Misty waved goodbye, after that, she went back into the Gym.

"Well, since Lily knows about the contest, I bet Daisy and Violet know about it too. I guess I'll have to enter by myself then." Said a confident Misty. She entered her room and looked for the soundtracks. She then looked at the advert again. She had to prepare two songs, in case she got into the final round.

She then searched through her CD Rack. The advert had stated that she had to bring a CD with the song that she wanted sing, without the lyrics. She found her favorite songs and had to choose two of them. She had three albums that she loved. One was Kelly Clarkson's Album; another was Avril Lavigne's Album. She loved the songs, as she was a tomboy like Avril. She then found her favorite singer's album. Hilary Duff's album. She loved the songs that Hilary sang and had to debate on which songs she was going to sing tomorrow. She finally decided on Hilary's Fly and Avril's My Happy Ending.

She finally had practice finish and it was dinnertime. She went down the stairs into the Gym's Dining Room.

"Hi, Misty, dinner's ready!" Said her blonde hair sister Daisy.

"Oh!"

"Yeah! So have you heard that there's a singing contest tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Are you entering?"

"Sure am."

"Well, I'm entering with Violet."

"Where is she?"

"She went out for dinner."

"With who?"

"Well Ash."

"What!" Misty said in shock. She didn't know that Violet liked Ash.

"Well, soon after Ash became Orre Champion, Violet decided to go out with him."

"Oh! That's why." Said a sad Misty. There was a complete silence. Daisy knew that Misty had a crush on Ash. Ash to had a crush on Misty. He had told only Daisy after Misty performed the show, 'The Magical Mermaid!

"Well, I guess we're all alone for dinner. Hurry up and eat." Daisy said, breaking the silence. Misty then sat down and ate her dinner gloomily.

The Next Day,

Misty had already registered for the contest. There were quite a lot of people. The judges were Brock, no doubt about that after all, he sang excellently in the Orange Islands band competition, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, who was told to take a break for a day.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Today, we have Cerulean City's Annual Singing Competition. Now, Contestant Number One, Dorian and Lily!" Announced the Hostess. The Hostess was Vivian who was usually the Hostess for the Pokemon Contests. Lily and Dorian went onto the stage. Lily wore a pink gown while Dorian wore a black tuxedo.

"Oh yes and let us not forget, each performer has to have a Pokemon to perform with them, now let us all see what the couple have." Announced Vivian.

"Go Mantine!"

"Go Azumarill!"

The two trainers each tossed a Pokeball. An Aqua Rabbit appeared. Also, a ray like Pokemon appeared. It was floating in the air, and then gliding. Mantine glided around the two trainers. Azumarill stood at center stage and fired of Bubbles into the sky. It then raised its hands and the two trainers started singing.

"There's always that one person, that will always have your heart

You'll never see it coming, cause you're blinded for the start

Know that you're the one for me, it's clear for everyone to see

Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo"

"I don't know about cha'll, but I know about us and uh…."

Misty had dashed out of the area. She went out of the Cerulean Palace to have one final practice.

"All right come on out my Pokemon!" She shouted, calling out her Pokemon while she tossed her Pokeballs out.

"Corso! Corsola!" Shouted her Corsola, a coral like Pokemon. Misty had caught Corsola in the Whirl Islands when she was still traveling with Ash and Brock.

"Toge! Togetic!" Cried her Togetic. She actually released Togetic in Hoenn to protect Mirage Kingdom. Togetic came back after a while, having missed Misty. They then defeated all challengers that tried to challenge her, the Cerulean Gym Leader.

"Milo! Tic! Milotic!" Cried her new Pokemon, Milotic. She had caught it when she went for the annual Gym Leader Meeting in Fortree City in Hoenn. She found a Feebas in Route 119 and had caught it as it was injured. After nursing it back to health, she discovered that the ugly Feebas she had could evolve into the graceful Milotic. Feebas then evolved to Milotic.

"Gyra! Gyrados!" Shouted her Gyrados. Gyrados and Milotic were sweethearts. Gyrados loved Milotic once Misty introduced her to him. Milotic was introduced to him after Feebas had evolved.

"Horsea!" Cried her Horsea from a fountain. Horsea was one of her favorites. She had caught her after she escaped with Ash and Brock from the sunken S.S.Anne.

She didn't call out her last Pokemon, Starmie. It was quiet and barely liked to talk. She then decided that she should call it out and she tossed the Pokeball out without a command. Her Starmie came out. Its core was shining brightly with Hope. Misty knew that it was her turn to sing and she went in with her Pokemon.

"All right, we have the last person for the first round! Misty Kasumi Waterflower!" Announced Vivian, who was bored already. She wanted to get this over with.

Misty appeared, in a blue dress. She started to sing and her Pokemon started dancing along next to her.

So much for my Happy Ending 

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging. In a city so dead held up so high up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult. But so are they_

_But they don't know me. Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me. All the shit that you do_

Milotic and Gyrados were behind Misty, dancing along to the beat. Horsea was on Starmie and they floated above Misty. Corsola and Togetic were on Center Stage and they danced to the beat.

_You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for watching like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall. And making me feel we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh… So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh… So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

Misty and her Pokemon took a bow. They then left the stage.

"All right, now to announce the top eight singers making it into the next round. Misty, Daisy, Dorian, Lily, Violet, Ash, Tracey and Delia. We have agreed that Misty is the soul winner, no doubt about that. Now let us here a different song from her," said Brock.

"Yes, I agree," replied Nurse Joy.

"Yes, she definitely took us by surprise," said Officer Jenny.

"All right then." Misty said, getting ready to sing again. Her Pokemon started to dance and she started to sing.

In a moment 

_Everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it coming_

_Can you hear it in your soul_

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Cuz its your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries_

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something_

_When there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it coming_

_Can you feel it in your soul_

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Cuz its your time_

_Time to fly_

_And when you're down and feelin low_

_Just wanna run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You you're better than anyone else_

_In a moment_

_Everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute_

_All the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Cuz its your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment_

_Everything can change_

The song was right, everything can change.

END

Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
